


One Time Thing

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealous Dean, No Wincest, Reader Insert, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean and Y/N have been sleeping together on and off for years. One drunken night, Sam joins them.No Wincest.





	One Time Thing

##  **One Time Thing**

    You hear the familiar engine and smile. The Winchesters are here. For the first time in years, you’ll get to spend time with the boys without the urgency of a case. Two days to relax, catch up, and see what trouble the three of you can find.

    You open the motel room door as Dean is about to knock. His smile is as beautiful as ever. He drops his bag and grabs you.

    “Damn, (Y/N)! You look fantastic!” He tells you. He kisses your neck. “You smell pretty damn good too.”

    “You look great,” You look into the beautiful green eyes you have never been able to say no to, “You really do look a lot better than last time I saw you.” Three months before, you’d worked with the boys for two days on a case involving vamps.

    “Yeah, things have gotten better.” He says, his smile softening a little.

    Sam walks over and you jump into his arms. “Sam!”

    “(Y/N)!” He swings around. “It’s been too long!”

    Dean walks to the mini fridge and looks at you with appreciation. “You got the beer!”

    “I figured you’d want to relax for a little bit before we do anything.” You are so happy to have the Winchesters there. Dean was your best friend growing up. You and Sam became closer as you grew older. These two helped you through so many hardships in your life and  you hate they never call you when they need the same support.

    Dean walks back to the bed you claimed for yourself and sits down. “This is long overdue.”

    “Yeah, it is.” You smile at him. “How’s your Mom?”

    “She’s still adjusting. Cas checks in with her.” Sam tells you. You notice Dean’s demeanor changes completely. You touch his leg and give it a slight squeeze. His eyes meet yours for a second before you look away.

    “There’s a bar across the street.” Dean suddenly jumps up. “Let’s get food, drinks, and have some fun.”

    “Sounds great.” You stand up. Sam smiles but shakes his head.

    “I’ll catch up to you two later. I need a shower, a nap….”

    Dean starts to protest. “]Sam! Come on! Sammy!”

    “It’s only five,” You tell Dean. “We’ll get something to eat, have a couple of drinks, and then wake his ass up.”

    Twenty minutes later, you are sitting next to Dean in a booth in the very back of the bar. You’ve placed your orders and he’s asking about where you’ve been staying.

    “Wherever I can.” You tell him. “There’s still enough safe houses out there that I can crash in when I need to. Garth gave me keys to most.”

    Dean’s eyes show his concern. “I offered you a place with us. The bunker…”

    You smile. “If I thought I could keep my hands to myself, I’d take you up on that, Dean.”

    He laughs. “Maybe I don’t want you to do that.”

    You finish your beer as your food and a second beer arrives. Two hours later, you’ve lost count of how many beers you’ve had.

    “Dean,” you lean your head on his shoulder. “It’s not fair.”

    “What’s not fair, (Y/N)?”

    “You’re so damn beautiful.” You look into his bright green eyes. “You really are too beautiful for this crap.”

    “What crap?”

    “Hunting! You should have been a mechanic. Damn, Dean, you could be wearing tight tee shirts all day.” You lick your lips. “The imagines I’m getting are killing me!”

    He laughs. “Sweetheart, you have had a little too much to drink already. Maybe you should slow down.”

    “Why?!”

    Dean leans in closer. “Because I want you. As much as I always have. I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re drunk. I don’t want you to hate me later…”

    “I could never hate you.” You tell him, your voice dropping low and sultry. “Dean, I’m wet.”

    “Oh God.” He moans. “Don’t you dare start.”

    “Start what?”

    “Talking like that,” He leans in and. whispers in your ear. “You start telling me how wet you are. You insist that I touch you. I end up dragging you off somewhere…” Dean trails off, his tongue licking lightly along the shell of your ear

    You giggle and put your hands down the front of his jeans, his denim covered length, hard and pulsing underneath. “You do want me!”

    “I’m been hard since we rolled into town and I knew you were here.”

    “I really want you to get between my legs.” You confess to him. “Dean…”

    He has one hand on your lower back, gently touching your skin. “Where are we going to go? Sam’s back in the room!”

    “So? We use to have sex with Sam in the room all the time.”

    Dean remembers well. Sam was fourteen or fifteen and the two of you would try and be quiet but Sam always woke up. “He use to jerk himself off.”

    “What?”

    “He told me after the first night we did it. He felt really bad.” Dean tried not to laugh. “So…” Dean can’t believe he’s telling you this. “You know how I started positioning you?”

    “You were giving Sammy a front row seat when we had sex?”

    Dean nodded. “I’m pretty sure that if I took you back to the room and we went at it…”

    “Dean, we have to!” You have no idea what you’re thinking. You’re all adults, not two horny teenagers trying to get off in the middle of the night with adults in the next room. “Come on! We don’t have to actually do anything. Let’s freak him out!”

    Dean laughs. “Okay, (Y/N/N), let’s go scar Sammy for life.” He throws some money down as you slide out of the booth. You turn and kiss him softly.

    “Dean, I really do want you.”

    He looks into your eyes and nods. “I want you too, Sweetheart. Always have, always will. You’re one of those obsessions I can’t get enough of.”

    It’s almost eight and you see the lights in the room are all off. You quietly unlock the door and pull Dean in. You turn around and kiss him. He slowly backs you up until your legs hit the bed. Something comes over you and get on knees at the end of the bed. You let yourself forget that Sam is in fact in the room. You unbutton Dean’s pants and push them down with his boxers. His erection, so large and hard, is in front of you, ready for attention.

    “(Y/N)?” Dean is shocked.

    You’ve been giving Dean blow jobs for twenty years. You know exactly what he likes. Your tongue works him as you know only you can. You take him in your mouth, your nose touching his stomach, causing him to pull out of your mouth.

    “Sweetheart, I’m not ready to come yet.”

    “Are you?” Hands move up your body. You turn your head and see Sam smiling at you. “(Y/N), can I play too?”

    “I…” You look at Dean. This wasn’t part of your plan. You know that Dean and Sam have had threesomes. They don’t actually do things with each other, but they’ve had the same girl at the same time….

    Dean smiles down at you. “If you want to try this, I’m here, (Y/N/N). It’s a one time thing. Let’s make that real clear. Sam, you got that?”

    Sam’s lips are already moving across the back of your neck. “We’ll let (Y/N) decide…”

    “It’s a one time thing or it ain’t happening.” Dean’s voice brought you back to reality.

    Sam sighs and you know immediately this is a bad idea. “Yeah, Dean. One time.”

    “(Y/N)…”

    “I…”

    “Hey,” Dean moves in. “If you don’t want this, I’ll kick Sam’s ass out and he can go find…”

    “Please, (Y/N),” Sam begs you. Sam is actually pleading with you. “I’ve wanted you since I was fourteen.”

    You look into Dean’s eyes. “I’ve never…”

    “I know,” He kisses you softly. “If you want this, we’ll give it to you, but it’s a one time thing.”

    You kiss him back. “One time.”

    Dean takes the rest of his clothes off as Sam pulls you back to remove your shirt. His hands move to your breasts. “I remember the first time I saw you naked. You were bouncing on Dean’s cock. I watched. I knew it was wrong, but I watch and wondered how it would feel to have you ride me that way.”

    “You’re going to find out,” You promise. You turn your head and Sam catches your lips in what is your first kiss.

    Sam’s lips are soft, but he’s rougher than Dean. Dean takes his time, savors each moment. Sam has an urgency. You feel Dean’s hands working your pants down your legs and you turn to look at him,see the smile on his face.

    “Are you still wet?” He asks.

    “Yes,” you moan as Sam’s hands roam your body. “Dean…”

    “I’m here, (Y/N/N).” He touches your cheek. “If you want us to stop, we will. Right, Sam?”

    “Absolutely.” Sam reassures you. “It’ll fucking kill me, but I don’t want you to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with.”

    You give them both shy smiles and look at Dean. “I know what to do with you, but both of you….”

    Dean takes your hand. “Sam, come over here. Let her suck your dick. She’s amazing.”

    “I figured by all the noise you were making.” Sam moves above you. “You ready for this, Baby Girl?”

    You nod. “Dean?” You look at him.

    “Don’t worry, Sweetheart.” Dean’s eyes lock with yours. “I’m here.”

    In your drunken state, you recognize that Dean is looking out for you, taking care of you. You are scared because you are about to cross a line that may cause problems.

    “Dean, are you okay with….”

    Sam backs away as Dean moves over you. “Do I like it? No. Do I think it’s something that’s going to happen at some point in time? Yeah. It’s a one time thing. Let’s get it out of your systems and move on.”

    You kiss him and whisper, “You’re my guy.”

    He winks, “You’re my girl.”

    He kisses down your body as you reach for Sam’s hard shaft. You know he’d be as well endowed as Dean. You lick the tip and see his smile grow. You’re very slow taking him in, his thighs twitch as he fights not to push his cock down your throat and you feel yourself start to relax a little. You’ve got two amazing cocks to play with for the night.

    You moan as you feel Dean’s lips kissing your inner thighs. You open your legs to give him easier access and almost scream as his tongue begins to tease you. Sam moans as you move a hand to caress his balls and he pulls his cock out suddenly.

    “I’m not going to come down your throat.” Sam leans over to kiss you. “I want you to ride me.”

    “Mmm,” You feel yourself close to a release. “You want me to ride you, Sammy?”

    “You have no idea.” His lips move to one breast and he teases your nipple with his tongue, gently blowing on it. “Imagine me rolling over and seeing you arched, your beautiful tits bouncing up and down.” Sam kisses you suddenly. “I have waited years for this night.”

    Dean’s tongue works you into what you know will be the first of several orgasms. As you come down from the high, you see Dean’s face, a cocky grin on his wet lips and he winks at you smugly.

    “I had to make sure I gave you the first one.”

    “Of course,” You kiss him as you move on your knees. “Dean…”

    “Yes, (Y/N/N).”

    “I need to be fucked.”

    Dean’s hands take you away from Sam. “Tell me what you want.”

    “I want you.”

    Dean looks at his brother. “I’ll let you have your fun, Sammy.”

    “I can always find something to do.”

    Dean whispers in your ear. “I’m going to give you what you need, Sweetheart, and then I need you to give Sammy what he needs so I can have you back.”

    “You’re not happy….”

    “He’s enjoying himself too much,” Dean says. “It’s a one time thing.”

    You kiss him. “I know, Baby.”

    He looks at Sam. “She likes it when you play with her boobs.” Dean pulls you to the edge of the bed and lifts your legs up. He lines himself up and gently enters your wet, hot pussy. Sam’s lips meet yours, his hair falling in your face. You push it out of his eyes and see his wink. He moves to kiss your neck.

    “Not a one time thing.” He says it very softly. “I’m going to fuck you as much as I like.”

    “Sam, what you are saying to her?” Dean asks. You look and see his eyes. His movements become harder, rougher. You cry out, in pleasure and pain, as Dean thrusts into you, hitting your sweet spot perfectly.

    “I told her that she was getting fucked real good tonight,” Sam lied. “Did she get really wet?”

    Dean relaxes a little. “Oh yeah, (Y/N) wants us both.”

    You cry out as Dean brings you over the edge again. He pulls away immediately. “Sammy, take care of her.After all these years, I’m going to get the view my brother had.”

    Sam pulls you up. “My cock is throbbing, (Y/N/N). I have waited so long for this.”

    “So quit waiting and fuck me.” You kiss him. “Sammy, I want you to fuck you. I want you to make me scream.”

    You see Dean’s face and wink at him. He doesn’t look happy but you’ll make it up to him. Sam lays down and you slowly move on top of him. You tease him by grinding your soaking wet folds over his hardness. He moves his hands to your ass and pops you hard.

    “Quit teasing.” Sam’s voice is suddenly more forceful, more authoritative. “Ride my cock so I could show you what you’ve been missing.” He spanks you several more times, causing you to cry out.

    “Stop,” Dean tells him. “Don’t do that.”

    Sam looks at you, his face softening slightly. “I’m sorry, Baby Girl.”

    “It’s okay. Just didn’t expect it.”

    You position yourself carefully. You know that you’ll have to adjust to his size and slowly lower yourself down his length.

    “Fuck! Damn it, (Y/N)! You’re so fucking wet!”

    You slowly find a rhythm that works for you, Sam’s eyes are glued to the movement of your body. His hands squeeze your breasts as they bounce above him. “Damn, this feels good!”

    “Looks fucking good from over here.” Dean says. “Damn, Sammy, you were right. Watching her get fucked like this is hot.”

    Sam’s hips come off the bed to meet you. “I’m going to come.”

    “So am I!” You tell him. He reaches for your hands, to give you more leverage and you come together. You know you should try and control yourself but you can’t. You just fucked Sam Winchester and had one of the best orgasms you’ve had in your life.

    A tiny part of you knows that it’s because Dean’s watching and he’s jealous.

    Sam pulls you down to him. “Thank you,” He kisses you deeply. “Damn, that was incredible.”

    “It was.” You kiss his neck and whisper, “Maybe we can work something out.”

    Sam winks and you slowly separate yourselves, crawling off the bed and walking over  to Dean. “I’ll be right back.”

    Sam grabs his bag. “I’ll take another shower after (Y/N) gets out.”

    You quickly wash yourself, for Dean’s sake, toss the washcloth aside, and open the door to see Sam waiting. He kisses your cheek. “Thanks, again.”

    “Sure.”

    As soon as Sam disappears, Dean grabs you. “That’s never fucking happening again.”

    “Dean?” You’re completely sober by now and you see the look in his eyes. “You’re mad.”

    “No. I’m fucking jealous.” Dean kisses you. “You’re mine.”

    “When it suits you.” You dare to say.

    “(Y/N/N),” His eyes meet yours. “You belong to me.” His hands move to pull you close to him as he gently lays you down on the bed. He kisses you with a desire and passion you haven’t felt from him in a long time. He gently pushes you down on your back and crawls on top of you.

    “I’m claiming what’s mine.” He tells you. “Tonight was the last time another man will ever touch you.”

    “Dean…”

    “I’m done playing games.” He pushes into you with an intensity you didn’t know existed. You cry out and instantly know Dean is serious.

    “You’re mine.” He tells you again. “I almost took that for granted.”

    “You didn’t almost.You did.”

    Dean looks into your eyes. “And you’re going to let me make that up to you.”

    He knows your body too well,knows exactly what to do to bring you pleasure again. “Dean…”

    “You are so fucking hot. So fucking beautiful.” Dean’s lips find yours again. “Damn it, (Y/N).”

    “I’m coming, Dean!” You cry out. “Damn it, Dean! Fuck!”

    “I’m there, Sweetheart!” He continues to move at his perfect pace. “Damn it, you feel so amazing!” He groans loudly as he comes. “(Y/N), you’re my girl.”

    “You’re my guy!” You cry out. Dean slows his movements and leans over to kiss you. He realizes you’re crying. “(Y/N)?”

    “I’m fine.” You tell him. “Dean, I’m fine.”

    “You’re crying.” Dean looks at you. “Tell me…”

    “It’s been a pretty crazy night.”

    Dean kisses you softly. “When Sam gets out, we’ll take a shower.”

    You nod as Dean slowly pulls out of you and gently strokes your face. “Need some water, Sweetheart?”

    You nod. “Thanks.” Dean always takes care of you. You know he truly does care.

    A few minutes later, Sam’s vacates the bathroom and Dean pulls you into the steam filled room, the hot water quickly turning back on and he washes you off in the shower’s spray. “Are you sore?” He asks you softly, seeing the red spots from Sam’s hands on your ass.

    “A little but I’m always a little sore after we’re together. Tonight…”

    “Yeah, I know,” Dean reaches for the shampoo and washes your hair. You can’t help but think he’s trying to wash away any trace of Sam. You know that’s for the best. You were wrong to even hint to Sam that something else could happen.

    “Hey,” He lifts your chin. “Are you okay?”

    “I’m good.” You wrap your arms around his neck. “Dean…”

    “Tell me the truth,” He looks at you. “Did you enjoy….him?”

    “I did, but I don’t want him.” You never really wanted Sam. You were curious, of course. Tonight answered another question you’ve asked yourself for years. “I’m yours, Dean. Yeah, we may find comfort in other places, but I’m yours and your mine. It was new and different, but it’s not what I want.”

    Dean lets out a breath. “Well, my next question I have been wanting to ask you for a really long time.” He looks into your eyes. “(Y/N), I want you to come stay with me. Live with me.”

    “Do you think that’s okay after tonight?” You ask, scared things may be complicated now.

    Dean nods. “Sammy knows this was one time. It’s out of his system, it’s out of yours.” He looks at you. “Right?”

    “Yeah, Baby. It wasn’t really in my system until….” You look at him. “You’re all I want or need, Dean.”

    “Will you come back with us?”

    You slowly nod. “I will.”

    He kisses you. “(Y/N), this is not the way I wanted to start this off, but I promise that I’ll make it up to you.”

    “There’s nothing to make up, Dean. It was a one time thing.”

    A few days later, Dean runs to put gas in the impala while you and Sam finish loading your car. Sam isn’t happy about it, but he’s agreed to drive your car back to the bunker.

    “(Y/N), I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

    “Nothing’s weird, Sam. I was really drunk and had a crazy idea that turned into something else.” You see the Impala coming back. “It was a one time thing.”

    Sam looks at you with a longing that you never wanted to see from him again. “Nothing ever has to be a one time thing, (Y/N). If you ask Dean, he’ll let you have anything you want.”


End file.
